Let Me Be Your Song
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Mokey finally becomes a Minstrel and marries the one Fraggle who captured her heart, Cantus.  3 new original characters are introduced as well.


Let Me Be Your Song

Synopsis: First ever Fraggle Rock fanfiction shipping Cantus/Mokey. Mokey becomes a minstrel at last and returns with the marvelous news that she and Cantus are to be bonded in a lifemate ceremony. Will introduce a new character, Alegra as well as a possible crush/love interest for her named Mosby.

Chapter 1—Traveling with the Minstrels

It had been over five months since Mokey had begun her sojourn with Cantus and the Minstrels and every so often, a pang of lonliness would hit her directly in the heart. She longed for her friends back at Fraggle Rock and it wasn't often that the minstrels would travel through the many winding caverns to the place she had come to know as home, but being with Cantus did act as a balm for her sore heart.

After doing some reflection in the Cave of Songs, which Mokey had been able to hear melodies and symphonies in much more readily now due to her maturity and exposure to the Minstrels, she meditated, wondering what her friends were doing. If only she could hear from them in postcards much like Gobo did from his Uncle Traveling Matt. She had promised them she would never send them something so conventional and boring as a postcard, but she had sent illustrations via messages in bottles along the Rakna River, which was the one feature that linked all the caverns together. Wherever she went, there the river was, and the river went on forever, it seemed.

One joyous day, Mokey could hear Cantus playing his double-reed pipe while the other Minstrels danced and frolicked, singing in harmony. Mokey was so transfixed that she could hardly move. For a moment, time stopped. It seemed that this particular song was meant for Mokey herself. Mokey felt her heart soar, knowing that Cantus was _calling_ to her. Then, at last, he sang:

Let me be your song, my love

By your side, my darling dove

My light my day, my night, my way

My everything below or above

Give me your hand to clasp

The Universe is in our grasp

While along the road of life we trasp

Our song will become symphony

Just one last favor, all I ask

Is be my song, my darling, at last

Unexpectedly the mystic Fraggle knelt before her.

"I had not said this when we first met since I had been reluctant to. But my eyes were always on one and only Fraggle. You.", Cantus said, taking her hand into his and kissing it gently. Mokey felt sparks of electricity radiate throughout her whole body and felt like leaping ebulliantly. She had been courting Cantus for over a year now but she had never expected that he had felt similarly for her. He was so mysterious and obtuse that at times the only Fraggle that understood him was himself.

"Will you become my lifemate ?", Cantus said. At that time, Mokey nearly felt like her knees were going to give out, but she flouresed dark rouge. His soft, elegant eyes made her feel like melting into a puddle in his presense.

"Yes ! Oh, I would love to lifemate you.", Mokey said. As usual, he would pull her aside as he did at times when they were alone meditating together beside Rakna River and kiss her passionately.

He whispered, lyrically. "I love you, Mokey Fraggle.", almost reverent in his tone. He traced her muzzle with his finger and stroked her hair, giving her a necklace he had fashioned out of forget-me-nots he had found in the Gorgs' garden not so long ago (without being noticed, fortunately) and an acorn as the 'pendant' centerpiece.

"It may not be much, but I hope that my love will sustain you in the years to come.", he vowed.

"I am certain that it will, Cantus. I simply cannot wait to inform the others. Is it permissable to have the wedding at Fraggle Rock ?", she asked.

"It is as if you read my mind. The Rock is calling us back, you know. After all, what would a lifemate ceremony be without one's closest friends and family ?", Cantus said, not realizing he rhymed unexpectedly when he spoke at times. Mokey embraced him and held his hand. That night, the Minstrels would perform their traditional 'Interlocking' ceremony. The two of them would have their hands bound with a colorful ribbon in front of a billowing fire. Azra, the fiddle player, would play rousing tunes on her violin while Timnak, the cymbal player would join in with his percussion.

Then a chant passed down only by the Minstrels would be sung and the two would touch their brows together, sharing their first dream as lifemates. It was a most sacred, beautiful ceremony and only a select few had shared it. Mokey would be sure to record this in her journal for posterity's sake since it was to be a once in a lifetime experience.

Chapter 2—Interlocking Cantus and Mokey

Before the Minstrels set out on their journey they had begun preparing for the Interlocking ceremony. The air was already saturated in sacredness as the Minstrels set up a sagebrush fire. Mokey and Cantus wore traditional Interlocking garb which resembled meditation robes in their fluidity and comfort. As Cantus was led to an amythyst cave, the chanting began.

Interlocking, bound as one

Under the moon and under the sun

We unite before this fire

To bind these two in their desire

What has been knit together let no Fraggle have undone

Together, forever, in love's web spun

The fire rose and gave off a fragrant aura, tinging the air with a purplish hue. Azra had bound the right hand of Cantus to the right hand of Mokey, lifted them up to the heavens and unbound them. Even though they were no longer 'tied' by the ribbon of Interlocking, the two held hands and neither one's gaze left one another.

"In this light, you seem to radiate beauty.", Cantus commented. Mokey felt her heart flutter. Cantus always knew how to compliment her and she always felt special around him. After a festive dance around the billowing fire, the two leaned their foreheads together and shared their first dream.

In the shared dream, Mokey had been running after Cantus in a spellbinding field of flowers. Suddenly, she could fly, and Cantus also levitated, tumbling after her. The two found themselves laughing so heartily that their sides hurt even though techincally, they were still dreaming. The other Minstrels, lost in dreams of their own, didn't even hear the two lovers laughing together. After all, they all needed to have their rest for the long journey back to Fraggle Rock.

Chapter 3—A Blessed Event

It took a few weeks to arrive at Fraggle Rock, but when Mokey had returned, her friends welcomed her with warm hugs. It was as if nothing changed. Doozers still erected large buildings, Wembly was still indecisive and Red was ever the adventerous athlete. However, it was obvious that all the Fraggles had matured since her departure, even if they still had their personality quirks.

"So, when is the big day, Mokey ? I bet your excited, huh, huh, huh ?", Wembly stated, bouncing up and down on his heels, hugging his best friend eagerly again. Mokey chuckled.

"It's tomorrow. We're holding it at a citrate cavern not far from here.", Mokey answered, her voice tingled with anticipation. Red wasn't looking forward to wearing the robes that came with the tradition of lifemate ceremonies, but she was pleased that her friend was going to be sharing the rest of her life in bliss with someone she loved dearly.

The next day, everything had been prepared for the ceremony in the citrine crystal cave. The crystals were blindingly beautiful, but not nearly so lovely as Mokey was in her traditional white robes. Cantus too, was cloaked in white, looking sagely and angelic, even moreso than usual.

Boober Fraggle had created one of the most decadent and artistic cakes for the occasion and oddly, Red had kept her grubby little Fraggle mitts out of it. After all, she respected this long standing tradition of lifemating in Fraggle Rock. It was enough to bring jubilant tears in her eyes, and she was not one known to cry for any reason. Her heart was overflowing for her friend, knowing that although she would travel away from her and the rest of the Fraggles that she would return with the rest of the Minstrels to reunite and join in the Song of Songs as they had in times past.

Urim, and ocarina player, presided over the ceremony. Apparently, he had united Fraggles before and was no stranger to the ceremony. It was quite obvious the two Fraggles loved each other. It could be seen in their eyes and felt in their words. To seal their vows, they gave each other rings and sang their first song together as lifemates. The song itself was nothing short of supernatural.

As one, we are united

From this day, evermore

As lifemates, together, there is much to explore

Adventures unending, at every given chance

Music infinite as we join the dance

Love is our fire wherever we go

As the years grow longer, it only grows

We complete each others songs, you and me

Reflections of one another, infintitely.

There was a tribal hoot that rose after Mokey and Cantus kissed, making their union official. Urim smiled broadly, never growing tired of the lifemate ceremony, no matter how many times he had performed it.

After the initial celebration, cake eating and indulging in the finest Bosienberry juice known to Fragglekind, the Minstrels joined the Fraggles in one final song before their departure. This time, Red's tears weren't the jubilant kind.

"I know you're going, you big dodo, but I wish you'd stick around for a while longer. Even though your paintings keep me company, it's not nearly as good as having you nearby.", Red said. Gently, Mokey took her into her arms and embraced her, stroking her hair. The young Fraggle sobbed a bit, her shoulders shaking notedly.

"I'll return. You know that Red. Don't think of this as a farewell.", Mokey said, kissing Red atop her forehead. The younger Fraggle stopped her crying, experiencing an epiphany. Mokey was indeed right. There were many times in the Fraggle year that they would reunite and often times the year went by so quickly that it seemed that Mokey had never left. So, for Mokey's sake, she stopped her tears and embraced her friend again. Wembly, Boober, Gobo, Lou and a band of Fraggles surrounded her in a group hug and gave her the traditional blessing for safe travels, knowing that eventually, Mokey would come back to them.

Chapter 4—Alegra Fraggle

Mokey had counted the days since she and the Minstrels had traveled from Fraggle Rock to new and unexplored caves that lead to new mystical lands in Outer Space. Mokey had only heard stories about Outer Space thanks to Uncle Traveling Matt's postcards and honestly, she was looking forward to meeting another Silly Creature like Doc. She remembered though, not all Silly Creatures were hospitable, kind and congenial like he was though. Same went for the monsters that the Silly Creatures owned. She would keep this wisdom close to her heart, and especially for her young daughter Alegra's heart. Little Alegra was an intreped explorer, even in the dawn of her youth. All she wanted to do was crawl around and investigate everything. She also had a delightful talent for singing and playing the ocarina. Cantus and she had come up with their daughter's name the moment they knew that Mokey had become pregnant. The motherhood process had been mystical and wonderful and Alegra's birth had been fairly easy, with a couple of labor pains. Being a mother was more magnificent than Mokey could've imagined, but she and Cantus had to keep eyes out on their inquisitive daughter all day long.

As Alegra grew, she gained more trust from her parents to go out on her own exploring. She had found a quartz cave not too far from where they were. While she was prying cave clingers off of her, she accidentally bumped into a group of nomadic Fraggles called Stalagmites. Wherever they camped, that was their home. They often camped in a particular crystal cave for a year. Alegra easily stood out among them, her lilac fur and rainbow mane made her unique among other Fraggles, as well as her star-shaped mole under her left eye. She had her father's eyes and her mother's tender features. It wasn't certain whether she favored her mom or dad more in looks since she was an individual, but she never thought she'd find her lifemate so soon.

"I'm sorry ! I never meant to bump into you like that.", Alegra said, making certain that the turquoise-gray Fraggle wasn't hurt even though it was a light knock and nothing else. The Fraggle had long, black hair that covered the left side of his muzzle and the other locks were held back by an artistic braid snapped back with a couple of red hairpins. The Fraggle wore a distinctive paisely red bandana and fingerless gloves. In his chain belt-buckle, he carried a recorder.

"I'm unharmed. That's a really spectacular ocarina you have there. I've never seen one like that before. Bet it's made of moonstone.", the Fraggle said, wanting to touch it.

"It is. My dad made it for me. He taught me how to play it when I was seven.", Alegra said, noticing his violet eyes widen when he saw it and admire its luster.

"I'm Alegra. I travel with the Mystics.", Alegra said.

"I'm Mosby.", Mosby said. Then a realization dawned upon him.

"So, you must be the daughter of _Cantus_...I am definitely not worthy to be in your presense. We Stalagtites revere your leader immensely as well as his teachings that have been passed by oral tradition.", Mosby said, bowing slightly. Alegra helped the adolescent Fraggle back up to his feet.

"No need for worship. We are all the same. My father may be a sage, but he is like any of you. So, where are you headed ? Are you staying with your group ?", Alegra said, feeling a rush of warmth come into her entire body when Mosby handed her back her ocarina.

"I am old enough to venture out on my own. I have wanted to be a Minstrel as long as I remember, but I know the measures one Fraggle must take in order to receive that title.", Mosby said. Alegra knew she was in love with Mosby from the moment she met him, but felt a bit wrong for having asked him if he was going to leave his clan. Yet he had made his intentions very clear. He was going to be coming with Alegra. He would have to go to the Cave of Songs to meditate on his own song and once he had discovered it, Cantus and the Minstrels would welcome him into their group with the sacred invocation ceremony. Only Minstrels had ever been a part of this ceremony, and Mokey had been one of the few Fraggles to see it. Alegra too, knew how special this rite was.

"Are you sure you really want to come with me ? Isn't that a bit hasty ?", Alegra asked, noticing the Stalagtite had been stroking her hand softly ever since they had become acquainted.

"It's perfectly fine. My parents support me no matter what I do and I know the soul of the Stalagtites will be in me for so long as I live.", Mosby said.

Mosby said a tearful goodbye to his family and friends before disembarking on his lifetime journey with Alegra. While he traveled, he played a somewhat woeful tune on his recorder, but as he and Alegra returned to the Minstrels it became more jubilant.

"I must depart again to the Cave of Songs, but mark me, when my song is ready, Cantus will come for me. Just be sure you will be waiting for me, Alegra.", Mosby said, running his hand through Alegra's kaledoscopic hair. Alegra felt tears in her eyes but didn't cry, since she knew intuitively in her heart that Mosby and she would reunite and she and her entire family would celebrate in Fraggle Rock once more with the family and friends her mother knew so fondly and she esteemed so highly.

Epilogue 

Alegra Fraggle waited patiently for Mosby to return to her. Singing, dancing, and dreaming of being close to him again made the time fly by and one day, she heard the familiar strains of the recorder, as well as Mosby's unique melody;

I sing of places near and far

Canticles of strings and guitars

Of oboes and the recorder I bring

This melody of mine, I sing

The chords of silver and gold

The melody is treasure unfortold

Spin, spin, spinning I go

Dancing hither, thither, to and fro

Hark, my recorder joyfully sings

In every canyon, it merrily rings !

Cantus had heard Mosby's song and welcomed him eagerly. Alegra approached him, hugging him happily.

"I knew you'd find your song.", she said, joyfully. Mosby boldly kissed the cheek of his future lifemate, making her blush floursent pink.

"You gave me reason to find it. Now I'm home, where I belong.", Mosby said, confidently.

That evening, after Mosby's induction, Mokey was selected to lead the expedition back to Fraggle Rock. Playing her bassoon, Mokey jubilantly lead her family back. The Minstrels' youngest member, Forte, still too young to be walking on his own, gladly rode piggyback with his mother, Mokey.

"That's right, little brother. We're going back to Fraggle Rock. You'll meet Uncle Gobo, Uncle Boober, Uncle Wembly, Aunt Red and Aunt Lou.", Alegra said, tickling her brother's ribcage momentarily to hear his lyrical laugh. Since he had been born, his laugh was the best sound next to Mosby's recorder and her own ocarina. As they traveled the song Cantus had taught them rang far and wide:

Our melody, come and sing it with me

It's a song where you know you belong

Our melody, come and sing it with me

'Cause you know we belong to the song.


End file.
